Teach me to drive, Mr Bolton
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: Yet another M rated oneshot...This time Troy tries to teach Sharpay how to play golf and her payment?...some fun in the pool..bad summary. TROYPAY by Ash x


**1/1--Teach me to drive, Mr. Bolton.**

**Yayy..I'm so excited about this, this is gonna be so hot! Lmao, this is when Troy tries to teach Sharpay how to play golf... Keep in mind this is a oneshot. I don't know what it is with my obsession with M rated fics! Lmao**

**Rawr :D**

"Mr. Evans, your two thirty has arrived." One of the golfing instructors told Troy.

"Yes" Troy smiled, rubbing his hands together excitedly. He was extremely excited about teaching kids how to play golf. But suddenly as he saw a bright pink golf cart pull up his expression changed.

"Troy!" Sharpay shouted, waving her perfectly manicured hand. Troy groaned to himself. He couldn't stand Sharpay. Sure, she was hot but she was so annoying.

"Nice balls." Troy smiled a fake smile as Sharpay dropped her platinum pink balls onto the grass.

"Thanks" She started. "But I bet yours are better." She winked seductively, making Troy silently groan as he felt himself stir in his pants.

"So, what do I do?" Sharpay asked, innocently.

"Right. Uh, hold the club firmly in your hands, swing back, keeping your hips squared, and the ball in-between your feet." Troy said quickly. Sharpay nodded, pretending she understood. She got into her position and lifted the club up. Once she had swung, the club flew out of her hands, nearly hitting a little 4 year old.

"Oops." Sharpay said, biting her nails. "Ah, well." She shrugged.

"Right. Okayy then..." Troy's eyes immediately widened.

"Try again." He said, handing her his own club. But as Sharpay got into her position she stopped.

"Could you, umm, stand behind me and help?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, okay?" Troy said quietly, standing behind her.

Sharpay waited for him to move but he stood, hands by his side, awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Troy." She laughed slightly. "Hold my arms." She ordered and Troy carefully held her forearms as she swung back. Feeling more confident, Troy rested his chin on Sharpay's shoulder, making her smile slightly and lean in to him.

"And swing." He whispered in her ear. Sharpay swung her club, this time hitting it at least 50 yards.

Troy immediately let go of her and stood back in-front.

"Well done!" He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back, looking into his eyes. Troy awkwardly looked to the side, feeling a small blush rise in his cheeks. Sharpay took a step towards him. She carefully leant into him, placing a hand on his member, making him jerk a little.

"What-" He started.

"You're a great teacher." Sharpay whispered into his ear.

"I-"

"Meet me by the pool tonight and maybe I'll teach you a thing or two." She whispered seductively, giving him a squeeze.

"Sharpay, I'm dating Gabby." He said, shakily pushing her hand away.

Sharpay frowned before replacing her hand with her golf-club, running it up Troy's crotch.

"Whoa!" He said, quite loudly.

"See you tonight." She whispered in his ear before walking away.

"Troy, are you here?" Sharpay asked, her voice echoing around the empty pool. It was late at night, about 11:00pm.

She smiled before sliding her robe down her body, revealing her sexy pink bikini. She carefully hopped into the pool, gliding through the water with ease.

Troy, watching her from the Men's changing rooms, groaned slightly to himself. He watched her beautiful body glide through the water and felt himself stir once again. He moaned and took his shirt off. After minutes of debating he walked to the pool.

"There you are." Sharpay said simply and continued to shred water.

"You were so sure I'd come?" He asked, slipping into the water and shivering slightly.

"Yup. No-one can resist me." She said sexily as she swam towards him. Once she had reached Troy she wrapped her legs around his wet waist. She smiled before throwing her arms around his strong, broad shoulders.

Troy stared into Sharpay's brown orbs, looking away before he became too mesmerized.

"Troy." Sharpay whispered. "Troy, look at me." She ordered, Troy reluctantly looked into her eyes. Sharpay smiled before seductively sliding the straps of her bikini top down her arms.

"Wait." Troy stopped her by grabbing her arms. "We can't do this."

"Oh, Troy. Why are you wasting your time with Gabriella?! She's such a goody-two-shoes. There's nothing she can give you that I can't." Sharpay told him.

"Shar, I-" Troy started.

"Troy, do you want some pleasure?" She asked him seductively.

"I-" Troy stammered.

"Don't you ever wonder what's it's like to not be in control?" She asked.

"I- umm." Troy stammered again feeling like a total idiot.

Sharpay giggled. "Ssh." She put a finger to his lips. She removed it quickly though as she reached around her back, unclasping her bikini top.

Troy gulped; feeling aroused as he caressed the silky smooth skin on her waist. Never breaking their gaze, Sharpay slipped her top down her arms, throwing it by the side of the pool.

Troy never broke her gaze once, he didn't want to offend her by looking.

"Troy." She laughed, leaning in towards his ear. "You can look" She whispered.

Troy gulped before looking at her perfect breasts. He unconsciously licked his lips and felt himself harden. Sharpay bit her lip and tipped her head to the side as she watched Troy gaze.

"You can touch." She whispered in his ear again.

Troy looked into her eyes once more before shakily lifting his hand off of her waist. Sharpay closed her eyes and gripped Troy's shoulders harder as she felt him start to caress her left breast.

"Mmm," Sharpay purred, her head thrown back. "That feels good."

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing harder until he came to her hardened nipple. She carefully pinched and played with it making Sharpay moan in pleasure and ruffle his sandy brown hair.

Sharpay grabbed Troy's wrist, making him look up at her. Once she caught his gaze she kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together. She heard him groan, making her mouth vibrate slightly.

Sharpay felt Troy start to walk forward, water making ripples around them as they moved to the wall. Sharpay felt her back hit the wall, but they didn't notice as they continued to ravage each others' mouths, their eyes closed.

Sharpay, being in control, reached down, gripping the waist band of Troy's trunks. She carried on kissing him as she slid them down until they reached his knees where he kicked them off, throwing them next to her bikini-top.

"I'm cold." He hissed, through kisses, making Sharpay giggle. "I'll help." She said and Troy looked at her confused. But they carried on making-out. As Troy trailed kisses down her neck, Sharpay reached down, grabbing his long erection. Troy groaned into her mouth as he felt her hand pump faster. He could never imagine Gabriella doing this for him.

"I've never had sex in a pool before." Sharpay suddenly blurted out, laughing slightly as she said it. But Troy didn't laugh, he just leant forward to her ear, nibbling it slightly.

"Let's try it shall we?" He asked seductively, biting her ear as Sharpay nodded eagerly. He reached down, pulling off her soaked bikini-bottoms.

Sharpay wrapped her slender legs around Troy's strong waist as he nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before kissing her eagerly again.

"I thought I was in control?" Sharpay said, breathlessly.

"Things change, sweetheart." Troy replied, before carefully sliding into her.

"Oh, god!" Sharpay hissed, throwing her head back in delight as she gripped Troy's shoulders tighter. Troy buried his face in her neck as he went faster.

"Oh, harder! Faster Troy, oh!" Sharpay panted as Troy did as he was told.

"Oh, Shar! Oh, I'm going to cum. Oh!" Troy panted, his tired lips sucking on Sharpay's neck, now slamming into her Sharpay panted heavily and Troy could hardly breathe he was so tired. As they both came together, Troy slowed down until he was hardly moving.

Sharpay un-wrapped her legs from around her now-lovers' waist as Troy slid out of her.

"That was amazing, thank you." Sharpay said, kissing his forehead.

"No, Thank you." He smiled, kissing her lips tenderly as they both got out of the pool to get dressed.


End file.
